marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
Nebula (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Summary Nebula is a Luphomoid assassin and adopted daughter of Thanos, as well as the adopted sister of Gamora. Ranging from dangerous missions to penalties for losing to Gamora, Nebula's body was gradually enhanced with cybernetics. Nebula developed a rivalry with Gamora, wanting to prove herself to be better than her. Nebula chose to ally with Ronan the Accuser when he planned to use the Orb to kill Thanos. Following the Battle of Xandar, Nebula became a free agent. After being captured by the Sovereign, she is eventually handed back to the Guardians of the Galaxy. She assists in a mutiny against Yondu, leader of the ravagers, by Taserface. Soon, she goes to kill Gamora, their battle ending in an emotional conflict that results in them making peace with eachother. After helping the Guardians in the Battle on Ego's Planet, she leaves on a revenge mission against Thanos. Later, she is captured by Thanos, and used as a tool to make Gamora give up the Soul Stone's location. After escaping, and learning of Gamora's death, she helps the Guardians and Avengers on Titan in the battle against the Mad Titan. However, Thanos ends up winning, and erasing half of all life in the Universe. Nebula and Stark leave Titan on the Benetar, but end up stranded due to the ships damage. Captain Marvel soon arrives and brings the ship back to Earth. The Avengers then go to confront Thanos, realising he has destroyed the Stones. In their disbelief, she confirms that he would not lie. Thor, in rage, then beheads Thanos. Five years later, after Scott Lang, with Banner and Stark discover time travel, she joins the Time Heist to retrieve the Infinity Stones. However, the Avengers make the mistake of sending Nebula very close to her past self in 2014, allowing 2014 Thanos information about the Avengers' plan through the link between the two Nebulas' brains. Present Nebula is captured by them soon after. After Thanos' army arrives in the present, Nebula kills her past self, and assist 2014 Gamora's betrayal, and in the final battle against Thanos. The heroes emerge victorious after Tony Stark sacrifices his life. She attends his funeral in honour of him, and then joins the Guardians of the Galaxy. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' At least 9-A', likely '''higher' Name: Nebula Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Luphomoid Cyborg Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Regeneration(Low), Cyborgization. Attack Potency:''' At least Small Building level+', likely '''higher' (Fought on par with Gamora. Can one-shot her past self with her weapons) Speed:''' '''High Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Was able to keep up with Gamora) Lifting Strength:''' At least '''Class 1 (Comparable to Gamora. Stronger than Hawkeye) Striking Strength:''' At least '''Small Building Class+, likely higher Durability:''' At least '''Small Building level+, likely higher (Survived a direct hit from a rocket launcher and the explosion of her spaceship, should be comparable to Gamora.) Stamina:''' Superhuman Range:' Melee range, a couple meters with staff, higher with other weapons '''Standard Equipment:' Electroshock batons that can be combined into a longer staff weapon, blaster Intelligence:''' Fairly high, she is a skilled assassin and pilot, and an expert in armed and unarmed combat. '''Weaknesses: Nothing notable